U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,182,595 and 5,210,573 disclose a laser printer having a main body and a cartridge. A plurality of image forming units are provided within the cartridge. The cartridge is drawn out from the main body so that a user can execute an inspection and maintenance of the image forming units and replacement of parts in the image forming units.